


Ellington's Proposal

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M, proposal, rydellington, so so so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Ellington proposes to Rydel.so so so short xo





	

“This has been amazing, Ell. I love you so much.” Rydel smiled.

“I love you too Delly. I always have and I always will. You’re what makes my life worth living. You’re the reason I wake up I the mornings and you make the bad days bearable. Ever since I met you I always knew you were the one. No matter how much people always asked about what would happen to R5 if we broke up, it didn’t matter to me because I knew we never would. You’ve always been there for me no matter what, and I try to do the same for you. I don’t know how I lived without you before we met and I don’t know how I’d live if you were gone. You’ve changed my life for the better and I hope you feel the same.” Ellington reached into his pocket for a moment and Rydel gasped as he got down on one knee. “Rydel Mary Lynch, you’re all I’ve ever wanted and I hope I can have you forever. Will you marry me?”

Rydel screeched, dropping down to kiss Ellington fiercely. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

Ellington smiled as he slid the ring on to Rydel’s finger, looking back up to kiss her deeply.


End file.
